1. Field
The present example embodiment relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using a separable anisotropic conductive film including a curable film and a conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anisotropic conductive film is a film on which an adhesive, where conductive particles such as metal-plated plastic or metallic particles are dispersed, is coated, and is widely used for connection of circuits in the flat panel display field and for mounting components in the semiconductor field.